Spiked
by MysteriousZebra
Summary: Members of Team Starkid. Laurwalk and Crisspez friendship(very slight shipping of other characters also) Learning to understand your emotions is always difficult, will friendhips suffer due to the revelations of new feelings. Sometimes you have to take your chance and face the consequences. Possibility of angst/drama in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey this is my first fanfiction so I'd really appreciate any feedback. I know it's not the best but I said I'd put it up anyway. All characters are presented as they are for the story's purpose.x x x**_

Lauren slumped down on the leather sofa in Darren's apartment and sighed. She felt terrible, she hadn't seen Darren in like 5 months and here she was sitting on his couch being the most unsociable person that could exist. She didn't know most of the people here, but she'd predicted that would be the case as soon as Darren had given them the "awesome news" that he was throwing a house party. She took out her phone and checked the time and moaned. It was only 12.30! She scanned the room to see if she could spot any of her friends while absent-mindedly picking at the black sequins on her shorts. Her eyes landed on Joe who appeared to be sucking the face of some pretty brunette. She smirked to herself. Typical Walker, get drunk and hook up. Admittedly most of the others were probably hooking up too, besides Meredith and Brian who had more than likely bailed hours ago. She leant back against the couch and closed her eyes hoping that time might go just a fraction faster if she went for a little nap.

Suddenly she was aware of a presence sitting down next to her on the sofa. Opening her eyes slowly she turned to see who her new sofa companion was. She was met with a bright, cheeky smile and the piercing blue eyes of a familiar face, "I was hoping you weren't asleep. I'm Chord" he said holding out his hand. She couldn't believe it, Chord Overstreet! She had once harboured a crush on Chord, and she would be lying if she was to say she still didn't find him attractive. "Um, hi I'm Lauren, Darren's friend from college", she stuttered taking his offered hand, which needless to say engulfed her own tiny one. "Darren never mentioned that he had a super hot beautiful college pal", Lauren felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Guys usually just called her cute due to her small stature and she liked that he saw her as more than that. She was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Chord and discovered they'd a lot in common. He loved doing impressions (it wasn't just a Glee thing) and she found herself playing along and doing her voices from past Starkid shows, which brought back random memories of rehearsals. Like the perfect gentleman, Chord offered to get her a drink and asked what she would like. She hesitated momentarily knowing that she was extremely lightweight and even the tiniest bit of alcohol went straight to her head, but decided one couldn't hurt.

She took the cup from him gratefully and sipped away slowly while messing and laughing with Chord. Putting the cup down Lauren felt the room spinning and all the "pretty" colours and "shiny" lights seemed to blur into one another. She knew she should be worried but right at that moment she felt indestructible. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and draw her towards a toned chest. Tilting her head upwards her lips were met with a crushing pressure. She gasped in pleasant surprise but found herself kissing back. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and swung her leg over his lap so that she was now straddling his hips. Her head was buzzing and the noise around her seemed strangely disconnected. They stopped kissing and she felt Chord's warm breath tickle her ear and neck as he whispered to her, "let's move to somewhere where a bit more private babe". His voice was laced with satisfaction and a chilling smugness. She was vaguely aware of alarming bells going off in her head and part of her was screaming not to go anywhere with him but her mind seemed strangely distanced from her body and she found herself nodding and standing up.

The room swayed around her and she felt herself collapsing back into his arms. They started to make their way through the crowd with Chord having to half carry her. She felt so confused and an unknowing fear began to ripple through her. She was suddenly aware that she hardly knew this guy. She tried to pull back but her resistance was met with strong retaliation and she found herself being dragged forward. She willed her legs to run away or her voice to scream but her brain didn't seem able to cope with such ordeals. The realisation that she was completely powerless and trapped struck her. "Hey man, where're ye going?" she recognised that voice… Darren. She felt the relief flood through her as her eyes finally focused on his familiar face. "Just going to get some air", Chord replied innocently. Darren shrugged and stood back to let them through. Lauren immediately felt the panic return. They began to progress forward again. In a final act of desperation she grabbed on to Darren and looked up into his green eyes. Her hands were shaking and the room was spinning violently around her. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was the undeniable understanding in Darren's eyes acknowledge the terror in her own.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey this is my first fanfiction so I'd really appreciate any feedback and I hope you like it. I don't own Team Starkid and all characters presented in such a way to fit the story. x x **_

Opening her eyes slowly, Lauren felt her head throbbing. What had happened? She gasped as flashes of the previous night came back to her. She felt a warm body shift slightly behind her and a feeling of dread hit her. She turned slowly to see if her worst fear was to be affirmed. "Hey Lo, it's ok, you're safe". She heard his voice before she saw him. She felt the relief wash over her as she buried her head into Darren's chest and started sobbing. "Shhh, shh, it's ok Lo I'm here now", his voice was so calming and she honestly did feel so safe wrapped in his arms. They lay there together, holding each other in a tight embrace, neither of them saying anything. His presence was enough. After what seemed like an eternity Lauren sat up and wiped her eyes. She knew she probably looked a mess, but Darren never cared about that, he had always been her best friend. She missed him since his move to LA, a lot more than she cared to admit.

She felt Darren sit up next to her and he gently turned her around to face him. "Lo listen to me. I need you to tell me about last night. I need to know that nothing happened… that you didn't want to happen", he added as an afterthought. She sniffed and then taking a deep breath she began to tell Darren what she could remember, about the previous night and how the drink had made her feel really confused and distant.

"But no, I don't think anything serious happened between Chord and I. I just remember feeling t…t...terrified but I couldn't get away… I can't really remember the rest", she finally finished. At this stage tears were streaming down her cheeks. She felt stupid for being so emotional about the whole thing, especially in front of Darren and started wiping her eyes and cheeks frantically in an attempt to stem the flow of tears. Darren closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath, releasing it out slowly.

"Darren?" he opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What happened… after?" she urged. "Well, after you passed out on me, I kind of pieced together what was happening. I got really angry at Chord, I mean the f**king a**hole spiked your drink and took advantage of you. It scares me to think what could have happened", Darren took her hands in his before continuing, "Anyway, I started yelling at him and before I knew it Walker and Joey were over beside me. They took one look at you collapsed in my arms and seemed to realise something had gone down. Of course Joe being Joe, he went straight at him without waiting for any explanation. I left to put you into a bed and by the time I had returned Joey was trying to drag Walker off him. He scampered off pretty fast… I wish I could have had a go at him" he concluded quietly. Despite his soft tone she could hear the rage beneath his words and she got the feeling some of the nastier details had been left out, but she didn't care because it was at that moment that Lauren thanked the heavens that she had such amazing friends. Darren pulled her into a warm, comforting embrace, "Thank you" she whispered into his neck. "I hope you know how much you mean to me Lo." All Lauren could do was sniff and nod in response. She heard the bedroom door squeak open and lifted her head from Darren's shoulder to see a slightly worse for wear Joe standing in the door frame. Obviously Chord had put up some bit of a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the members of Team Starkid. Just incase there was any confusion Lauren's drink was spiked, it wasn't that she got really drunk from the one drink or anything. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them and I'd love to hear from ye even more. I hope ye like it x x x**

"Hey" he said stuffing his hands awkwardly into his pockets, "I can come back later if…" he trailed off. Lauren and Darren pulled apart from one another. Lauren opened her mouth to reply but she was cut short by Darren, "Nah man, it's cool I need to look over my script anyway. If that's ok with you Lo?" he quickly added with concern. "I'm fine Dar, you go, honestly", she smiled reassuringly. Darren hated leaving her but he knew Joe liked Lauren, and the previous night's events seemed to have really affected him. So sensing that Joe would appreciate some time alone with her, he got up and left the pair to talk, though not before bending down and kissing Lauren's forehead lovingly. He gave Joe a pat on the shoulder and a knowing look as he passed by him.

Joe closed the door softly behind Darren. He turned to find a pair of chocolate-brown eyes staring up at him. Suddenly he found himself at a loss for words. The truth was that seeing Lauren being treated like that had made him realise how much he really cared for her. Lauren was strong, stronger than most girls he knew, and the fact that some guy had manipulated her, scared him shitless. Lauren stood up to go to him, but her body was still emotionally wrecked and she felt her legs beginning to collapse beneath her. Joe took three long strides across the room and caught her in his muscled arms before she could fall back on to the bed. "You look like shit Walks", Lauren whispered into his chest, breaking the silence. "You should see Chord" he replied jokingly. Lauren smiled and leant back to fully analyse his injuries. There was a deep purple bruise forming along his left cheekbone and there was a nasty looking cut on his bottom lip. She also couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes. He mustn't have slept a wink.

She squealed as Joe suddenly swept her up in his arms and sat down on the bed, placing her carefully on his lap. "I feel like a three-year old sitting on your lap like this", Lauren giggled. "Well, sometimes it's good to feel like a kid again. You know what kids love?" he asked mischievously. Lauren erupted into a fit of laughter as Joe began tickling her under her arms. She wriggled around on his lap trying to his escape his tickling hands.

They eventually both ended up on the floor panting heavily. As they lay there next to one another Lauren looked over to a smiling Joe, "You always know how to cheer me up Walks. You really are an amazing friend. Thank you" she said sincerely. Joe stayed silent for a moment before turning to face Lauren, his face now completely serious, "Lo, I don't want to just be friends." He sat up and leant back against the foot of the bed. Lauren was too shocked to move. "I've always liked you Lo. I thought it was just a crush and that it would go away, and I really thought I had gotten over you. Until last night all those feelings seemed to resurface again." Lauren sat up slowly and slid back to sit alongside him. Taking this as a positive sign Joe continued, "To be honest, I wasn't just angry at Chord for spiking your drink, I was jealous too." Lauren didn't know what to say. She felt confused, not just because of Joe's declaration, but because she found herself possibly responding to his feelings with feelings of her own. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. _Would this affect their friendship? Why didn't he tell her before? What did this mean for them?_

She was brought back to reality on hearing Joe's husky voice speak again, "Look Lo, its ok if you don't feel the same way. I shouldn't have said anything, especially now. Please, just forget I said anything, it's my problem not yours." Joe began to get up, obviously intending to leave, but Lauren grabbed his checked shirt and pulled him down to face her, "Lo, I can't do this any…" "Sshhh for a minute", she interrupted placing her finger to his lips. Joe raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Walks, first of all it is my problem, considering it concerns me, secondly, no, I won't 'just forget it' and thirdly, you were right to tell me because otherwise I might never have realised that maybe I… might like you too," she finished quietly. Joe's eyes widened in surprise and before she knew it she felt his lips on hers. Everything else seemed to melt away into oblivion and all that mattered was this kiss and Joe and all the feelings of pleasure that she could feel running through her body. They eventually drew back from one another and smiled. "So I guess we're together now, huh?" Joe smirked. "Looks like it", Lauren replied.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry it's been so long! I'll try get a few chapters up over the holidays. Thanks again for reading and I love hearing from you all so please review. x x x Enjoy and don't worry there'll be a bit more Darren in coming chapters. I'm also hoping to introduce a bit more Breredith and Joime too**

Lauren tried not to make any noise as she tiptoed silently around a blind folded Brian Holden. "I'm coming for you Lopez, you count on it." So far Lauren had been the only one to escape capture in their game of blind man's bluff and she was determined to hold on to that record. They were waiting for Julia and Matt to arrive so they could get rehearsal underway and found that games involving blind-folds were always the best way to pass the time. Unfortunately for Lauren, Brian had a sixth sense when it came to this game and she suddenly found herself being herded into a corner by his swiftly advancing figure. She turned to dash in the other direction before he got too close but instead found herself running straight into a broad chest. She looked up to see Joe smiling mischievously down at her. "You wouldn't dare?" she gasped.

"Hey, this is payback for the unpleasant wakeup call this morning", he smirked. She grimaced guiltily as she recalled Joe falling out of bed after she had blasted "Get back up" in his ear. At the time it had been worth it, now she wasn't so sure. She spun around quickly in an attempt to escape but found herself held tight in Joe's arms. She squealed as he suddenly swung her up into his arms and carried her over to where Brian was still fumbling about. Brian grasped her foot and tore off the blindfold excitedly and started doing a victory dance around the rehearsal studio screaming at the top of his lungs "Brolden is the master". Lauren gritted her teeth and slowly turned her head to glare at her boyfriend but was instead met with Joe kissing her. She could feel him laughing softly into the kiss and she pulled back ready to scold him, only to see his blue eyes twinkling at her. "Joseph Walker, you better watch out because I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

"What're you gonna do Lopez?" he responded cheekily. She cursed him silently to herself, how did he do it? How could he manage to annoy her and charm her all at the same time? "Aw Lo, you know I love it when you get angry, I can't help it." Lauren feigned a smile and wrapped her small arms around his neck and leant in to give him a kiss. Just before their lips met she stopped and whispered low enough so only he could hear, "It's ok Joseph, but you know I'm going to have to get you back for this, right?" "I would expect no less," he grinned.

"Good, now let me down so I can show Brolden how things are really done". Joe put her down gently and watched with amusement as Lauren stomped over to Brian and grabbed the blindfold from him. It still amazed him how lucky he was to have gotten a girl like Lauren. She was so beautiful and he had to constantly remind himself that all this wasn't just a dream. They'd only been going out two months and even though Lauren wanted to take things slow, he had to admit that they had been the best two months of his life. He promised himself that if he ever met Chord Overstreet again he must thank him for Lauren. Of course he was pretty sure that if he did run into Chord again that Joe would give him a black eye to match his dark intentions. Joe knew that Lauren, despite putting on a big smile and cracking jokes, still had nightmares about that night. She had asked Darren, Joey and himself not to say anything to the rest of the Team. They unwillingly agreed but promised each other to keep an eye on her.

*CRASH*

Joe was suddenly brought back to reality by a resounding noise and burst out laughing as he looked over to see a struggling Brian lying on the floor with Lauren sitting triumphantly on his back waving the blindfold in the air. She had managed to knock over an entire shelf of props in the process, which explained the loud crash. "Well I think we have established that I am still the champion of Blind man's bluff in this town." Lauren announced proudly.

Everyone whipped around as they heard the studio door being thrown open and they saw a flustered and stressed Julia storming in, closely followed by Matt. Julia stopped abruptly and stared in horror at the evident mess that had just been created. "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" Lauren and Brian jumped up from the ground quickly, apologising and promising to clean it up immediately. Julia was under a lot of stress at the moment, with their new tour starting in a couple of weeks, and they all knew better than to get under her skin. Julia pursed her lips and just gave them her 'you better watch it' look, before swirling around to face the rest of the team and Matt, who had been standing behind her unsure of exactly what to do. "OK guys, from the top."

They all jumped into action, terrified of falling under the wrath of Julia. Joe went and took his place behind Joey and waited until it was his turn to go on. He looked across the studio and caught Lauren's eye. He winked and mouthed "I'm sorry" at her and gave her his puppy dog eyes. She tried to fake annoyance but the corner of her mouth twitched up slightly, telling Joe that she wasn't really annoyed. Saying that, he knew he'd still have to watch his back. Revenge was Lauren's middle name.

* * *

"Okay guys, remember rehearsal tomorrow at 12.00. Don't be late" Julia called. A collective response of "okay" echoed around the room. They quickly grabbed their bags and coats before heading out the door, glad to finally get some fresh air after the hours in the studio. Joe snuck up behind Lauren and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey gorgeous, wanna come back to my place and watch a movie? Joey's staying at your place with Jaime tonight, so we've the place to ourselves". "Sounds good," she responded with a smile, "but I'll have to collect some stuff from home first. I'll meet you there in about half an hour, kay?" he bent his head and said in a posh British accent, "till then my fair lady," before turning around and heading towards his car parked across the street. Lauren smiled and followed Julia over to her car. She sat in to the passenger seat and looked up from fastening her seatbelt to see Julia smirking at her. "What?" … "Oh nothing, nothing… just you and Joe being adorable. You know you still haven't told be how you two got together. We need to have a girl's night. Soon!" Lauren nodded silently and looked out the window as Julia started the engine. She knew Julia would want the full story of that night and she just wasn't ready to tell her yet.

They arrived back to their apartment minutes later and Lauren ran straight in to get her overnight stuff. "Bye Juls, see you at rehearsal tomorrow," Lauren called as she raced back out the door. She passed Joey and Jaime on her way out saying a brief hello and goodbye as she sped past them. "Tell Joe I said he better be good." Jaime called cheekily after her, "and the same goes for you Lo." Lauren turned and gave her a big grin before heading out into the night air.

Lucky for her she lived only minutes from Joe's apartment and she was soon pulling up outside. She pushed open the foyer door and headed for the lift. When she reached his door she began searching her bag for his key but she was interrupted by a familiar voice, "here, I've mine out already," he said reaching past her and placing the key in the door. "DARREN!" she squealed in surprise before launching herself into his arms.

_**Note: My representation of the characters in this story are purely for the story's purpose.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers****! I know, I'm back so soon! I can't believe it. Anyway this chapter contains a bit of Crisspez friendship. I'm not sure yet if it'll develop into any romantic feelings yet, I'll have to see which direction the story goes. I might decide to steer it in a more angsty/dramatic direction later. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it and please please please review, I like to get feedback. x x x x**

"DARREN! Oh my God what are you doing here? I thought you were needed on set?" Lauren squealed excitedly, releasing her tight hold from around his neck. "Nope, the show's going on hiatus for a few weeks so… here I am. Surprised?" he asked as he pushed Joe's apartment door open and stood back to let Lauren through, like a true gentleman. "Yes, I can't believe it! Usually you suck at surprises," Lauren responded with a smirk. "Excuse me," Darren responded indignantly, "but if you're referring to Dylan's surprise birthday party freshmen year, then I would like to remind you, that you're the one who left the voicemail asking what time to come over, which Dylan picked up." Lauren was saved from coming up with a clever response by Joe strolling out into the hall with a selection of DVDs in his hands. "Hey Lo, what do you want to watch. Spiderman, West Side Story or The Hunchback of Notre dame?" he asked, without looking up. "THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME!" Darren shouted before Lauren even had a chance to open her mouth. Joe's head snapped up in surprise at the sound of Darren's voice and before she knew it Lauren found herself squished between the two of them as they gave each other their traditional 'bro hug'. Lauren doubted they even realised she was in there and by the time they finally separated, she found herself gasping for breath. "Oh, sorry Lo," Joe quickly apologized. "It's fine, how can I complain about being trapped in between two of my favourite people in the world." It was true, she couldn't believe it. Getting to see Darren was one of the best surprises she'd ever had, even if it did interrupt her rare alone time with Joe. The guys smiled and pretended to be all bashful.

"Anyways, I guess The Hunchback of Notre Dame it is then," Lauren continued and turned to lead the way into the living room. She put the DVD in and went to take her place beside Joe on the sofa. Darren turned off the lights and jumped down excitedly into the armchair across the room. A few minutes into the movie Lauren looked over to see Darren mouthing every line word for word. She shook her head in amusement. Never in her life had she known anyone as big a Disney fan as Darren. She remembered the first thing he had said to her, back on the University of Michigan freshman introductory day, was a quote from Beauty and the Beast: "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell." Well he was certainly getting that adventure… they all were. Although, he hadn't changed at all, she thought. Even with all the fame and success, he was still the same sincere, fun and goofy, appreciative Darren. She returned her attention to the film and snuggled deeper into Joe's arms, resting her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating steadily and found the rhythm strangely comforting.

* * *

By the end of the movie both Lauren and Darren had tears streaming down their faces and Lauren knew that it was taking all of Joe's strength not to cry along with them. Lauren slowly lifted her head to allow Joe to get up to take out the DVD. "Do you hear something?" Darren asked. Lauren strained her ears and heard the familiar ring tone of Joe's mobile which seemed to be coming from the bathroom, of all places. Joe sauntered out of the room to answer it. He returned a few minutes later wearing an annoyed expression on his face. "Guys, I'm really sorry but that was my brother asking if I could collect him. Usually I'd make him get a cab or something but he sounded really drunk so I'd feel better if I knew he got home ok," Joe said exasperated, before looking at Lauren apologetically, "Lo I promise we will get to have our evening together some night, even if it means facing Julia's rage. Do you mind?" "Don't worry bro, I'll look after her and we'll have a great night," Darren cut in from his spot across the room. Lauren nodded in agreement, "Exactly. Joe, don't worry about me, Darren's here, I won't be alone and besides, there's food."

After countless apologies and promises to make it up to her Joe bent down and kissed Lauren before grabbing his keys and rushing out the door. Lauren slumped back into the sofa and sighed. She couldn't deny that she was a little disappointed. "Jeez Lauren, am I really that bad company?" Darren asked in a mock hurt tone. "Smile, I am going to rock your world." Darren jumped up and ran over to his suitcase which had remained just inside the apartment door where he'd abandoned it earlier. Lauren watched curiously as he pulled out two large plastic bags. She heard the distinctive clink of bottles from one. Darren came over and placed the bag, which she presumed contained alcohol on the table and placed the other bag into Lauren's lap. Her eyes widened as she looked inside the bag and saw it was filled to the brim with all her favourite gluten-free treats. "Darren! What the hell? This must have cost a s**tload! You even got me triple chocolate banana fudge brownies from Marios!" Darren's back was to her and she saw him shrug his shoulders as if it was no big deal. He smiled to himself and responded in a soft voice, "you're worth that s**tload, and besides what kind of friend would I be if I visited without bearing gifts for my best pal." Darren grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and, sitting down beside Lauren, he threw it over the two of them. "What are we watching now?" Lauren asked. "Oh you'll see."

Lauren gasped as she saw the movie home menu appear on the tv screen, "Struck by Lightning? I should have known you'd make me watch this." Darren chuckled, "Well you can't expect me to ignore a film that features, not only my co-star and dear friend Chris Colfer but, even better my favourite actress of all time, Lauren Lopez." He clicked play and Lauren relaxed next to him, ready to watch her movie début. "By the way before we begin, what's all the alcohol for Dar?" "Patience grasshopper, good things come to those who wait." he responded with a mischievous grin. She questioned him no more and focused her attention on the movie as the opening music began to play. She felt like she was back in college again.

**Note: All representations of characters are solely for the purpose of the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so this fic will remain Laurwalk, but there will be a little angst and drama coming up because I think that this story needs a little excitement. I have a sort of prequel to this story, of the Starkids in college which follows the Crisspez relationship and explains a lot about Joe's reaction and feelings in this chapter. It's called 'Beauty and the Beast' if you want to check it out. **

**Thanks again for the reads and reviews, please continue, I appreciate all your feedback and I try to take your suggestions on board. x x x **

"Look Lo, there's your …" Darren whispered as he paused the scrolling movie credits on her name. He turned his head, excited to see her expression, however the sight that met him made him stop.

His face softened as he saw her curled up, fast asleep with her head resting lightly against his chest. She looked so young when she slept and Darren couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic as he thought back to their college years together.

He was happy for Joe and Lauren, they were his best friends and seeing them together just made sense, but he knew he would always harbour a special place in his heart for Lauren. She was the first girl he had ever loved and his memories of their relationship remained some of his happiest.

He leant his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling the jet lag catching up on him. He loved visiting Chicago and seeing all his friends, it always felt like he was returning home after a long vacation. You enjoy the new surroundings but it's not where you belong.

* * *

Joe closed the apartment door softly behind him and tip-toed down the hall. The apartment was silent so he presumed Darren and Lauren had gone to bed. Walking in to the sitting room, he noticed the TV was still on and smiled as he saw his girlfriend's name on the screen. He bent down to remove the DVD and it wasn't until he got back up, that he noticed the two on the couch. The remains of gluten-free snacks littered the floor and sofa around them.

He felt his stomach clench uncomfortably, as he noticed Darrens arm around Lauren, and felt the familiar feeling of jealousy rising inside of him. He knew neither Darren nor Lauren would go behind his back but he couldn't ignore the fact that the pair had history and his biggest fear was that she would change her mind and go running back to Darren.

He sighed as he placed his hands under her and lifted Lauren up carefully, cautious not to wake her from her peaceful state. He carried her in to his room and placed her gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Her eyes fluttered open sleepily

"Joe, you're home" she sighed.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he whispered

He kneeled down and kissed her on the forehead and when he pulled back she was already fast asleep again, now with a small smile on her lips.

"Love you Lo," he whispered under his breath before climbing into bed next to her, and wrapping his arm around her dainty waist.

He lay there, listening to her breathing in and out, and it wasn't long before he dozed off. He woke suddenly in the early hours of the morning, to feel Lauren shaking in his arms.

"Lauren?...Lo? …..wake up, it's ok, you're ok, it's just a dream," he shook her gently now noticing the streams of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her eyes shot open and and her mouth opened letting out a silent scream. He turned her around to face him and pulled her into his chest, rubbing her back soothingly. She finally looked up and he saw that her eyes were red and swollen.

"Lo, are you ok?" he asked anxiously, knowing the full reason behind her terror.

She nodded hesitantly, "It was him, Chord," she established, as if Joe hadn't guessed, "It was that night at Darren's, except this time no one stopped us as we left and before I knew it we were in his car. I tried to get out but he'd locked the doors and when I turned around he was just there, laughing…. It was like a game to him."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "He pinned me down and I felt powerless. His hands started … wandering but that was the least of it. It got …worse …and …."

At this point Lauren could no longer go on and she buried her head in his chest again. He let her cry, after a while the shaking ceased and he realised she had fallen back to sleep. Leaning over to the bedside locker, Joe grabbed his phone to check the time.

It was only 6.30 meaning rehearsal wasn't for hours but he knew he was gone past the point of sleep and it was pointless to even try. He exited the room silently. Walking into the kitchen he was surprised to see Darren sitting at the table staring at a mug of coffee in front of him.

He raised his head slowly, equally surprised to see Joe.

"What are you doing up?" they asked at the same time. This caused both guys to crack a smile.

"Jet-lag" Darren answered first, "It always takes me a few days to adjust to different time zones even if it is just a couple of hours….You?" he asked inclining his head at Joe.

Joe didn't respond and it was Darren that spoke again, "its Lauren, isn't it? I know she's having nightmares."

Joe looked at him surprised that he knew this.

"Joey told me she's been having them a lot," Darren explained.

Joe's prolonged silence told Darren he was correct in his assumption.

"Listen man, I think maybe you should encourage her to talk about it more. She needs to talk to someone about it instead of just bottling everything up," Darren advised.

Joe clenched his fists. What did Darren know, he hadn't been around. How would he know what was best for Lauren? He probably just wanted Lauren to turn to him and once again, he could play the hero.

"She talks to me about it," Joe responded through clenched teeth.

Darren's eyes widened as he sensed Joe's anger.

"I know, but I'm just saying that maybe she should talk to someone el…"

"You mean you," Joe interrupted angrily.

"Well maybe, it doesn't have to be me, it could be Julia or Jaime or any of the others. Maybe you should even consider taking her to see a professional." Darren responded his own voice now rising in unexplained anger.

"You think just because you dated her first and that you knew her longer, that you know her better than me… Well news-flash Darren. You left for LA, and you no longer have the right to just step in and pretend you know what's going on….I bet you didn't know that Jaime got offered the opportunity to make an EP or that Dylan got cast in a new play or that Julia, broke up with her boyfriend."

Darren was now on his feet glaring at Joe.

"You would have done the same thing, had you been given the opportunity to be on a big TV show, and you know it. All I'm saying is that by protecting Lauren so much and not making her to talk to people about it, you're hurting her and making things worse."

Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing and he now felt the full force of his jealously take over. He looked at Darren and saw him as competition, a threat in his relationship.

"You just wish it was you," Joe spitted out venomously

"What?" Darren asked confused

"You wish Lauren was still yours and seeing me with her makes you appreciate what you had and then lost."

"I don't believe this." Darren spluttered, "You're delusional man," Darren shouted slamming the coffee mug down on the counter and storming out of the apartment angrily, slamming the door.

Joe slid down the wall and buried his head in his hands. "Joe?"

He looked up on hearing her voice to see Lauren standing in the doorway barefoot, still wearing the same t-shirt she'd been wearing the night before. She looked disappointed and upset.

"We need to talk."

**I know. I don't like Darren and Joe fighting either but it felt like it was the only way that Joe would react. I never wanted Darren and Lauren cheating on Joe but I felt like the two had chemistry and it had to be acknowledged in some form without any of the characters being dishonest.**

**Thanks and please revie x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hope you like... the drama is coming! Thanks for all your reviews, please keep them coming I love hearing from ye x x x**

Lauren sank down in front of Joe and placed her hands on his shoulders. He turned his eyes away from her, scared of what she might say.

"Walks, why are so jealous? I love you… no one else… and I don't know what more I can do to get that message across to you…Please, just make up with Darren… because I don't want to have to choose sides between my boyfriend and my best friend." She wasn't crying but he could see the emotion in her eyes. Her words hit him like a brick wall and he stood up angrily,

"That's the thing Lauren, whose side would you choose?" he shouted at her. Her eyes widened in surprise at his sudden outburst, and the tears she'd been trying so hard to hold in finally began to fall. He'd never lost his cool around her before and as he looked down into her beautiful face he began to feel guilty. She picked herself off the ground and sniffed before speaking, her voice strong and steady,

"I love Darren… but as a friend, nothing more, and just because we dated years ago isn't reason enough for you to jump the gun and presume we're going to run back into each other's arms … why can't you trust us?"

"I do trust you," he whispered

"Do you Joe? Then why are you doing this to…"

"I trust YOU." Joe interjected, "its Darren..."

"Joe stop this, Darren was right earlier when he said I needed to talk to someone and I will, I know now that keeping it hidden from the others is what's making it impossible for me to move on. Why can't you see that Darren wasn't confronting you; he was only looking out for me as a friend."

"The thing is…I know that, but I still just can't help feeling jealous…. usually it isn't my best friend that makes me feel this way."

Joe closed his eyes, exhausted. Lauren took his hand and he squeezed it in acknowledgment. He still didn't fully agree with her but he didn't want to fight anymore, not with her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, resting his head on hers. She pulled back, with a smile on her face. Joe smiled back, hoping she couldn't see the truth on his face.

"C'mon, let's go out for breakfast before rehearsal."

Joe nodded in agreement, "Ya ya sure."

Joe left to get showered and dressed. Lauren grabbed her phone and dialled Darren's number. She listened to it ring until eventually it went to voicemail. She cut it off and tried again, however each time she got the same recording of Darren telling her to leave a message. Eventually she gave in:

"Hey Dar, stop ignoring my calls. I've talked to Joe and he knows he was out of place and that he's nothing to worry about. Ye need to make up… please. Bye… and I'm sorry."

* * *

Darren looked at his phone again – 6 missed calls from Lauren. He sighed, knowing he should answer. He'd talk to her at rehearsal… although Joe would be there too. He groaned. He'd been so excited to see everyone again and now… now he felt like crap. He'd already fought with his best friend, possibly damaging their relationship forever, and he'd only been here a day.

His phone buzzed again and he glanced at it, seeing it was a voicemail from Lo. He put the phone to his ear and listened. She sounded upset and there was desperate tone in her voice. Why was she saying sorry? It wasn't her fault. He regretted fighting with Joe, but he still thought he was right and on hearing the message from her, he promised himself that until she was ok he wouldn't leave.

Joe's words had hit him hard, and it made him wonder was there something still there between him and Lauren. However the more he thought about it, the more he realised that he hadn't done anything wrong and that he and Lauren really were nothing more than friends. He got up from the park bench he'd been sitting on and rubbed his hands together, suddenly realising how cold it was. Checking his watch he saw that rehearsal would be starting soon.

"Time to face the music, I guess," he muttered.

Darren opened the studio door slowly and heard the immediate scream of "DARREN" erupt in the room. He laughed as he was engulfed in a big group hug by all his Chicago friends. In all the drama, he'd forgotten that they didn't even know he was here yet. The group eventually untangled themselves, and looking past his friends, Darren saw that Joe hadn't joined in and was standing in the background fiddling on his phone awkwardly.

However the other Starkids demanded his attention and he was bombarded with questions of how long he'd be staying for and would he be doing the tour with them? He answered them all patiently until Julia interrupted, ordering that they all get started if they wanted any tour to happen at all. Darren looked around confused.

"Hey where's Lauren?" he asked turning to Meredith. She too looked around and seemed to realise Lauren was missing. "I don't know, actually now that you mention it, I haven't seen her at all today. Which is strange because Joe's here?"

"Hey Joe," Meredith called across the studio, "where's Lo?" Darren sighed, not quite sure if he was ready to face Joe yet. "She had to go back to her apartment, to check if her Mom sent her on some letter or something," He responded.

Meredith seemed satisfied with this answer and turned to Darren with a smile, "guess she'll be here soon so," before leaving to talk to Matt about something.

"She actually went to look for you." Darren jumped, hearing Joe's deep voice beside him. "Oh… I'll text her let her know I'm here." Darren responded in a hollow voice. Joe didn't say anything, and when Darren didn't say anything either he turned and left.

* * *

"Hey Lo, Where are you? Darren's here at rehearsal. Call me back when you get this… please," Joe left a voicemail for Lauren. She was now over two and a half hours late and he was worried. Darren was too, he could see it in his face. He watched as Jaime and Dylan ran through a duet together however he wasn't listening to their voices. He looked across the room and noticed Joey looking at him. Catching his eye, Joey mouthed, "any word from Lo?"

Joe shook his head in response. He twisted his head around to look at Darren who was slumped on the ground also on the phone. Joe sighed and went to sit next to him.

Darren didn't acknowledge him in any way what so ever. He knew that if Joe had heard anything from Lo he'd have heard and his worry for his small friend out-weighted his need to speak with Joe.

Joe opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He pressed the answer button immediately, despite not recognising the number, "Hello?" he said getting up.

Darren watched Joe's face turn white and felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. Something was wrong and he had a feeling it had something to do with Lauren. Joe hung up the phone, his eyes wide and scared.

Darren leaped up after him and grabbed Joe's shoulders and shook him, "Joe, what is it…TELL ME!" he shouted, when Joe still didn't open his mouth. The room went silent and everyone turned, their faces a mixture of confusion and worry. Julia had her phone up to her ear. She had probably been trying to get through to Lauren as well and Darren just knew that her attempts were futile.

Finally Joe managed to get words out, "we've to go to the hospital… Lauren… she …she…"

**Note: all representations of Starkid characters are purely for the story's purpose**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi hi hi! I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! Please review x x**

**This is in Lauren's POV and goes back in time to when she was out looking for Darren.**

"Ok Darren, stop being so stubborn and answer your damn phone! I'm going to be late for rehearsal because I'm out looking for your sorry ass. I'm subjecting myself to Julia's 'scary eyes' Darren. You do realise how scary they are, don't you? Please …. Just come to rehearsal. Or call me at least…."

*beep beep*

Lauren groaned, as she pulled the phone away from her ear and saw the screen flash white, before going blank - her battery had died. He hadn't responded to any of her voice mails. She shoved her phone into her pocket in frustration; it was no use to her now. After having spent the last hour and half traipsing around Chicago, she eventually sighed in resignation and decided it was time she headed back to the studio.

She chose to take the long route, passing by their apartment on the way, so she could call in and grab her phone charger and some snacks to bring with her; hoping they'd soften Julia up. As she climbed the stairs to their floor she searched around in her bag for her keys, finally pulling them out as she reached the door. Lauren paused in confusion as she went to unlock it, seeing that it was already open.

She put her hand to the door and pushed it in gently, wondering if Julia or Jaime had come back for something.

"Juls? Jaime?"

Nothing but silence answered her. She shrugged and presumed they must have left in a rush and forgotten to close it fully. She dumped her bag on the kitchen counter and flung open the fridge, her eyes scanning its contents. Chocolate, cheese, milk… She jumped suddenly, as she heard a loud crash and banged her head.

"What the…? She swore, "If that is the neighbour's cat after sneaking in again, I swear to…" she muttered as she walked into the living room to investigate.

She came to an abrupt halt at the sight of a broad-shouldered, darkly clad figure squatting down in front of the TV shoving things into a black bag. She took a sharp intake of breath and the man spun around, his shocked eyes widening beneath his black hood at the sight of her. She gulped as she noticed the small knife he held in his right hand and she felt her heart rate quicken as the enormity of the situation suddenly hit her. He appeared young, possibly only a few years younger than her and she swore she could see her fear reflected in his hazel eyes.

Lauren began to back away, edging slowly towards the door. Her heart was racing inside her chest. Without warning her hooded intruder lunged towards her, realising her plan. She screamed and turned to run. She was quick and had a good head-start. She could hear him stumbling along behind her and Lauren felt a tiny spark of hope. However as she reached the front door, she was forced to stop and she swore as her fingers fumbled with the latch. She sobbed as she banged at the door in desperation, willing it to open. It was too late. She felt his large hands drag her back by the waist. Tears poured down her cheeks as she screamed and struggled to free herself from his hold.

He seemed unprepared for her strength and she kicked out at him aggressively, loosening his grip on her ever so slightly. instinctively he swung his other arm around to grab a tighter hold of her, just as she detached herself from his clutch, and she felt a searing pain as the blade of the knife drove into her stomach. He let go suddenly and Lauren staggered back until she hit the wall. She slid down, feeling her strength declining. She looked down at the protruding handle of the weapon and felt her eyes begin to well up at the sight of all the blood.

"Hello 911? Yes… am… ugh… I've an emergency. Yes she needs help, fast…. Please? Lower Henry Street, the apartment block next to Granger's Park, number 6."

Lauren looked up in shock on hearing the shaking voice of her attacker. What was he doing? Since when did people stab you and then call for help? He flipped his phone shut and crouched down beside her, pulling back his hood and running his hands through his dishevelled dark brown hair. Lauren felt the pain in her side beginning to numb slightly as her eyes began to droop and her breathing became shallower.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you… I didn't think anyone would be home," the guy blurted out, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Oh God please, just stay awake. Help is coming, just… just hang in there." Lauren could hear the tremor in his voice as he spoke and she tried to force her eyes open, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as she lost more and more blood.

He leaped up and dashed off in the direction of the kitchen returning seconds later with a towel clutched in his hand. He pressed it gently against the wound to try staunch the bleeding and Lauren winced as the pressure caused a sharp pain.

"Sssssorry," he stuttered. For some unexplainable reason she felt thankful for his presence there. It was better than being alone.

"What's your name?"

"Lauren," she whimpered.

"Lauren. I always liked that name. There was a girl in my class called Lauren... "

He froze as the distant sound of wailing sirens reached their ears. He looked at her pityingly and placed her hand over the towel to hold it in place before jumping up. Lauren tilted her head back at him, "please… don't leave me alone," she whispered. His face was etched with guilt and a small tear slid down his cheek.

"I can't," he choked. He took two steps towards the door and turned back to see her small figure slumped on the floor. Blood stained the carpet around her and her face was deathly white. Her eyes were closed. The sound of the sirens was now within an extremely close proximity and he knew he had to leave. He turned away and flung the door open, glancing back guiltily over his shoulder at his unintentional victim on the floor. "I'll make it up to you Lauren. I promise," he whispered to himself, before legging it down the hall towards the fire escape.

Lauren no longer had the strength to keep her eyes heard voices getting closer and closer. She longed for Joe to be beside her, comforting and holding her, but he wasn't there and the last thing she heard before succumbing to the looming darkness wasn't his familiar husky voice but a gentle female voice,

"It's ok sweetie, we're here now. Stay with me."

**Hey hope you liked it. Thank you and please review x x x**

**Also if you like Crisspez I have another fic called Beauty and the BEast if you want to check it out!**

**Note: all representations of characters are purely for the purpose of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm so bad for replying to reviews and I'm really sorry because I really do appreciate everything you guys say so here goes :**

C (Guest): _Aw thanks I'm glad you liked it. I can try do one of those pairings for you when I get the time. x x _

Mini-star-ninja-kid 132: _I love'd your review, it was so feelsy! hehe we'll have to wait and see about the butt-trumpet! Thanks x x x_

TearsOfaClown: I know it's upsetting but ang in there. x x

RavenclawStarshipRanger: Aww thank you x x x

PotterFanatic: _OMG that was so sweet of your friend and you don't understand how happy that's made me to know that people think enough of the story to recommend it. Of course thank you for reading and reviewing it. I'm glad you like it... be prepared for the FEELS. x x x_

IndiaMoore: _Aww thank you I hope I don't disappoint x x x_

RazMaster:_Thank you x x_

Starkidtheatregeek: _Oh we'll have to wait and see in this chapter! Thank yo x_

StarkidPD: _Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying your so sweet. x x_

**This chapter is quite heavy and I apologise, but hang in there because I am a believer in happy endings. There's a bit to go yet but we'll get there.**

**I hope you like it. Thank you all so much you guys are the best in the world. Please keep reading(if you like of course) and reviews are welcome. x**

"Please stop shouting sir, if you could take a seat in here and a doctor will be with you shortly, that is the best I can offer you," the young nurse gestured nervously to the plastic chairs that lined the pastel coloured walls of the waiting room.

"Of course, thank you," Julia cut in before Joe had a chance to start yelling again. The nurse gave Julia a relieved look and swiftly turned to get back to the reception desk where there was a line of people waiting to be seen.

Brian placed a hand on Joe's shoulder, "C'mon Joe, it's no use standing out here. We might as well sit down."

Joe shook his head, "I'll stay put."

Brian nodded and clapped him on the back understandingly before following the rest of the team, who'd already gone in ahead.

Joe leaned back against the wall and ran his trembling hands through his hair. "_Why didn't I stay_ _with her?_ _"I could have protected her."_He tortured himself as he thought of all the ways he could have saved her.

They didn't know how bad she was but judging by the sympathetic look and the carefully worded answers they'd been given on their arrival he knew things were serious.

He slid down the wall and his whole body began to shake as the fear and pain engulfed him. He watched as a single teardrop fell on to his jeans and soaked into the material. He rested his head in his hands, wishing that this was all a dream… no a nightmare, that in any second he'd wake up from, and Lauren would be sleeping peacefully in his arms, unharmed and protected. He felt someone slide down next to him silently and waited a few seconds before lifting his head.

It was Darren.

"She's going to pull through this Joe. It's Lauren, she may be small but she's tough. She does not give up. "

Joe smiled sadly. "The difference is, this time it's her life that's on the line...she can't afford to give up" his voice broke on the last word and he turned his face away from Darren so he wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

Darren took a deep breath and pretended he didn't notice Joe crying. He cleared his throat before speaking again, "I want to apologise… for this morning."

Amongst all the drama, Joe had completely forgotten about his fight with Darren. It seemed so stupid and petty compared to what they were facing at the moment and he struggled to think of a response. Darren went to stand up, misinterpreting Joe's silence. "Wait Dar…No it was my fault, I started accusing you and then Lauren got upset and… now it's my fault that she's here… if I'd just kept my mouth shut and thought things through she would have come straight to rehearsal with me and we'd be… we'd be..."

Joe couldn't go on and Darren watched in despair as his friend crumbled before his eyes. Grief and guilt could tear apart even the strongest of men. "I should have answered her calls," he silently repiled. Neither said anymore, knowing there were no words they could offer each other that would take away the pain.

"Excuse me, I'm Dr Everett. Are you relatives of Miss Lauren Lopez?" a male voice questioned.

Both Joe and Darren's heads shot up and they jumped to their feet hastily upon seeing a doctor standing in front of them with a solemn expression. "No, I'm her boyfriend. Is she… is she going to be ok?" Joe responded quickly.

Dr Everett stalled before responding and appeared to be choosing his words delicately before giving them an answer. "We can't give any promises at this point," he started, "We will be taking her up to theatre within the next few minutes, but until we get in there we won't know the full extent of the damage made by the blade. Also bear in mind she lost a large amount of blood, so her body is weak. We really are in the dark ourselves at the moment. "

Joe tried to process what they'd been told. He felt the anger raging up inside of him as he thought of what he'd do to the bastard who'd done this to her.

"Can…can we see her?" Meredith's shaking voice came from behind and Joe turned around to see that the rest of the Starkids had gathered around to hear the verdict. Julia's eyes were red raw from crying and she had Jaime and Dylan's hands clasped tightly in each of her own.

Dr Everett began to shake his head but Darren stepped forward, "please… please? Just for a second. We need to see her before… in case it's our last."

He said the last words very quietly but they'd all heard and each of them understood what he'd meant.

"It'll only upset you seeing her this way…"

"Please?" Darren begged.

The doctor opened his mouth about to refuse again but as he looked around into each pair of pleading eyes, he sighed, "Okay, but I can only give you a few minutes," he gave in, "then we have to take her up."

They nodded and followed the doctor's white coat as he led them through a set of double doors that had a sign on them: Trauma Unit.

They stopped outside one of the wooden doors that had a blind closed tightly across the little window in it. Dr Everett called over a middle-aged nurse who had her greying hair tied up in a neat bun. They started talking in hushed tones and making unintelligible hand gestures. After a minute they stopped and the doctor placed his hand on the handle of the door they'd been standing next to. He pushed down on it, but before opening the door he turned around with a questioning look on his face to make sure they were ready. None of them said a word and all of their eyes were trained on the door, prepared for the worst.

He pushed the door open and Julia broke down completely, sobbing and gasping for breath. Joe pushed through the others and ran to her. She looked absolutely tiny and her face was stark white, even against the pillow. She had numerous tubes connected to her as well as an oxygen mask secured over her face. She was wearing a hospital gown but they had cut a holein it, to allow for the knife that still protruded from her stomach.

"We can't remove the knife until we get her up to the operating theatre in case she bleeds out," the doctor explained.

Joe took her small hand in his and squeezed it tightly. More than anything else in the world he just wanted to look into her beautiful brown eyes and see her smile. Darren walked around to the other side of the bed and took her hand. It was so cold and he began rubbing it in a fruitless attempt to warm it up. The others gathered around. Julia, who was usually the strong one, had her head turned in to Dylan's chest, unable to take it. Without saying anything everyone wrapped their arms around each others waists, forming a circle around her bed.

Eventually Joey was the one to break the silence, "Lo, if you pull through this, I promise I will gladly pay for your pizza every pizza night we have."

"…and let you pick the movie," Meredith added.

"…we'll take you to forever 21, and just follow you around carrying your purchases," Jaime joined in.

"I promise I'll visit more Loz. I know we don't see each other much and I hate that, so I promise you, I will come," Darren got his word in quietly and everyone went silent again, waiting for Joe to speak.

"I love you Lo... I need you to know that," Joe concluded quietly, just Dr Everett came back into the room.

"I'm sorry, but it's time."

Darren, Meredith, Brian, Julia, Jaime, Joey and Dylan stepped back silently but Joe held on to her hand a little longer, praying to whoever it was that would listen. The doctor coughed and Joe bent down and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, before reluctantly stepping back and watching as they wheeled her away. He could feel his brain going into shut down and his thoughts were consumed with the girl he loved.

He became vaguely aware that a voice was speaking to him and he forced himself to concentrate. He came into the conversation to hear the nurse from outside the door talking,

"…if her parents or family members could be contacted…. Or if you want to give us the number we can make the call for you."

"No! I'll do it," Joe jumped in.

"Joe… are you sure you want to do this?" Darren asked him in an undertone.

Joe pulled out his phone and scrolled down until he came to Lauren's Dad's number. "I'm sure," he replied as he pressed the green call button.

He took a few steps away from the team as the number rang. "Hello?" the familiar voice of Lauren's Dad reached his ear. Joe opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He hadn't thought this through. How did you tell someone their daughter had been stabbed and that he, as her boyfriend, had failed to protect her?

"Hello?" Mr Lopez's voice came through again, "Hello?"

Joe felt the phone being removed gently from his hand and a second later he heard Darren's voice,

"Um… hello Mr Lopez. Yes this is Darren here…."

Darren turned and looked at Joe, who gave him a grateful,apologetic look. Darren inclined his head to let Joe know it was ok and that he'd handle it, before walking out of the room with the phone to his ear.

He returned minutes later with a grave look on his face. It had been the hardest phone call he'd ever had to make... Then again it had been the hardest day that any of them had had to face, and it wasn't even nearly over.

"Thanks for that," Joe stuttered as Darren handed him back his phone.

"What do we do now?" Julia asked without raising her eyes from the spot she was staring at on the floor.

"We wait," Joe responded hoarsely, "we wait."

**Thanks lovelies x x x**


	10. Chapter 10

**H****ey lovelies here's chapter 10! Wow I can't believe this is already 10 chapters long! Thank you all so much and please continue to revie x**

They waited in silence, in the hospital waiting room, where they'd been escorted back to almost immediately after Lauren had been taken away. Words were of no use to any of them now. Lauren's parents had been in New York visiting her brother when they's received the call from Darren and were waiting to get the next flight to Chicago. Joe couldn't imagine the turmoil they must be in at the moment, knowing they were miles away from Lauren. At least he was here.

Time seemed to stand still as Joe waited and he thought it was ironic how that was also what happened every time Lauren walked into the room. She was different to any girl he'd ever dated. He loved everything about her... Her smile, which had the power to reach into people and make them feel special. Her ability to transform a character into something unique. And her laugh... he couldn't help but think about her infectious laugh and her beautiful brown eyes, with those impossibly long delicate eyelashes. The way she subconsciously ran her hands through her hair. The way she nibbled on her thumb nail when she was nervous... The way she made him love her.

Darren looked up at the clock on the wall. Lauren had been in theatre for almost four hours now and with every passing second, hope seemed to drift further and further away. Lauren had been such a huge part of his life. He wondered if she knew that. They'd spent nearly every waking moment with each other in college, but now things were different and Darren couldn't help but feel like he'd let her down, like he'd let the entire team down.

He often heard fans ask if he was even a member of Team Starkid anymore. Of course, his friends always insisted he was still a huge part of them. But he didn't feel like he was. They were moving on to new things without him. Every time he performed with the team it was amazing and he knew it was because Starkid was where he belonged. He'd always known that. He always knew Starkid was in his soul, in his heart... Starkid consumed him, as it had everyone else in the waiting room… and Lauren up in that operating theatre. Together they'd created this magical company because of their crazy antics and a Harry Potter obsession. Starkid kept going without him, but he wasn't so sure it could without Lauren.

_If Lauren was here she'd be trying to make everyone talk, that girl hated silence, _Darren thought_. _

"Hey remember when Lauren invited us all over for dinner at the end of freshman year and she accidentally set the oven on fire," Darren spoke.

"How could I forget, she dragged me into the kitchen to help her find a Chinese take-away number. Of course I freaked out when I saw the charred remains of my oven, while she freaked out that she didn't have any food to feed us," Julia chuckled.

"That night is the reason I became addicted to Chinese food. Man, that was good food," Dylan chipped in.

"Forget the oven fire, remember how she thought she saw Beyonce at the bowling alley and dropped the ball on my foot," Joey reminded them, with a sad smile on his face. "She spent the next 6 weeks, when my foot was in a cast, apologising and baking me gluten-free chocolate brownies."

"I love how competitive her and Brian get when we all go bowling or play laser tag," Jaime commented, while hugging her knees close to her chest.

"I'd let her win a thousand times over, if it meant she would be ok," Brian whispered, his eyes downcast, as he traced circles on the armrest of his chair with his finger, while his other arm was wrapepd tightly around a quiet Meredith.

The group went silent again for a few moments until Joe's voice came clear and strong from his spot next to Darren, "Lo would just give out to you for letting her win. She'd get no satisfaction from that."

Brian chuckled softly, "I guess you're right."

The door opened and everyone stood up in unison. The doctor looked directly at Joe and gave him a small smile,

"She's out of theatre and despite some complications during surgery, she's doing well."

"So she'll be ok?" Meredith asked shakily.

Dr Everett nodded, "She should make a full recovery."

Julia and Darren ran over and pulled a surprised Dr Everett into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Julia sobbed.

"I can't take all the credit. It was whoever called the ambulance, that effectively saved her life. With stabbings, we often find that by the time the victim is found, it's too late," he said seriously.

"Who did call the ambulance?" Darren asked

The doctor's face turned to that of confusion and his eyebrows crinkled into a small frown as he looked around at the faces of the group, which all wore a questioning expression.

"I thought you might know. From what I'm told, there was no one with her when they found her, just some bloody footprints."

Joe winced as he heard about the bloody footprints, but it went unnoticed by Dr Everett who continued talking,

"Lauren herself might be able to tell us when she wakes up. Would you like to come and see her now? The anaesthesia should be wearing off soon and I know you all would like to be there for when she wakes up," he finished.

The team smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Joe finally felt his chest loosen in relief. _She was going to be ok._ As they took the short, familiar journey through the hospital halls Darren fell into step beside Joe and handed him his mobile,

"I figured you should be the one to give her parents the good news. They need to hear that their daughter will be ok and I think you're the best person to do it." Darren said quietly.

Joe shook his head, "No bro, you had to make the difficult phone call, so you should get to deliver this part."

Darren retracted his hand holding the mobile and smiled reassuringly at Joe.

They reached Lauren's room and this time everyone rushed to crowd in. She still looked tiny in her sleeping state but a lot stronger than the woman they'd seen earlier. Obviously a knife no longer penetrated her mid-section, and a crisp white hospital gown had replaced the blood stained one that she'd worn earlier. Joe was relieved to feel the warmth in her small hands when he took hold of them and although she was still pale, it was nothing compared to the deathly complexion she had had before.

They talked among themselves for a little while as they waited, although they were all conscious that any moment Lauren could wake up, so their minds tended to drift a little from the conversations they were attempting to hold. Joe rubbed the back of her hand gently and stood up suddenly when he felt her fingers twitch slightly. "Oh my God she's waking up, she's waking up… Lo? Can you hear me?" Joe practically shouted in excitement.

The room was suddenly filled with a mush of loud voices, all urging Lauren to wake up.

"Guys… Shhhhh," Darren roared, "We're just making unintelligible noises. Joe you speak."

Joe gulped, suddenly feeling the weight of everyone's eyes on him as they waited expectantly for him to to say something. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Lauren's eyelashes fluttered a little before her eyes finally opened to reveal her brown eyes.

"Lo…" Joe gasped, placing his hand on the top of her head while softly stroking her hair back from he face.

"If the horrendous noises you guys were making is anything to go by, no one in their right mind is going to pay to see us perform," she mumbled drowsily.

Everyone laughed softly at her joke, however the range of emotions running through them left little room for humour, and the relief that Lauren was awake was overwhelming.

"We always said it was ridiculous that a bunch of lunatics like us were allowed near a stage," Darren responded, while he dialled Mr Lopez's number.

Lauren looked into Joe's worried eyes, "are you ok?" she whispered. Joe chuckled, "you're the one who gets stabbed and you want to know if I'm ok?"

Lauren blushed and shrugged her shoulders; the movement caused her to wince as a sharp pain shot through her. "I'll get a nurse and see if we can get you some pain relief," Jaime said immediately, rushing out the door.

She returned, literally seconds later, with a handsome male nurse. All the girls raised their eyebrows in approval and Lauren smirked as he placed his hand on her wrist to feel her pulse. Some of the guys weren't as pleased by his presence and they each wrapped their arms around their respective girlfriends.

"Hi Lauren, welcome back to us. My name's Harry and if you need anything just let me know. How are you feeling?" He asked, picking up her chart and checking the stats on the monitor she was hooked up to.

"Just a bit sore around my stomach area," Lauren replied.

Joe gritted his teeth and leaned closer to Lauren, placing his arm around her. "Ok, well this here should help with that," Harry said as he injected a clear substance into a cannula on her hand.

"Now it may make you feel a little drowsy," Harry warned, before giving her a reassuring smile and once again reminding her that he was there if she needed him.

"I don't like him," Joe voiced as soon as Harry had left. "What?" all the girls echoed. "He's lovely," Lauren said sleepily as she felt the effects of the medication take hold and the pain begin to lessen.

"Ya there's nothing wrong with Hot Harry… nothing at all," Julia announced and the girls giggled in agreement. Lauren felt her eyelids begin to droop and she gestured for Joe to lean down closer to her. He complied and shivered as her soft breath tickled his ear. "You don't need to be jealous… I love you," she whispered.

He turned his face towards her only to see that she was sound asleep. "I love you too Lo" he responded quietly, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Is anyone else starving?" Joey whined suddenly, slumping down on the end of Lauren's bed. Everyone looked around at each other and the slight smile on their faces gave them all away.

"I'll order pizza," Brian muttered, "but Lauren's going to kill us if she finds out we ate without her so no one is to say a word."

"We'll buy her her own personal pizza later," Darren decided.

It was weird how within the space of an hour things could change so much, he thought gazing down at a peaceful Lauren and then around at his group of smiling friends.

**Hey thanks hope you liked! Btw if you guys have any prompt ideas let me know because I might try do a few over the next few weeks! I'll do any starkid pairings! 3 you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm so sorry for the late update, things have just been crazy at the moment. I've also had trouble updating. The part in italics is a flashback. Hope you enjoy and please continue to review, I love you feedback! thank yo **

Joe watched her disappear through the bathroom door. Ever since the attack he'd been terrified of leaving her out of his sight for even a moment. She was recovering well physically but Joe knew that the emotional recovery was going to be a steep upward climb. She refused to talk about it, changing the subject as soon as someone brought it up. The police had come in to get a statement from her a few days after the stabbing and Joe clenched his fists in frustration every time he thought about it…

* * *

"_Ok now Lauren, if you could tell us whatever you can remember about the day of the attack. Often people find it easier to remember things more clearly if they begin with what they were doing before the assault, so if that helps feel free to do so."_

_Joe felt her hand tighten in his as she looked nervously at the female police officer who sat at the base of the bad holding a voice recorder and a notepad. Lauren had tried to hold off the police visit for as long as she could. She hadn't even wanted to report the attack at first but thankfully Julia had talked her around. Even still, Joe sensed she was uneasy._

_Lauren took a deep breath and began, her voice surprisingly steady. She didn't say anything about the fight between him and Darren the morning of the attack, which Joe was privately thankful for. Instead she launched straight into arriving at her apartment and finding the door ajar. _

"_I heard a crash from the sitting room, but I just presumed it was the neighbour's cat again. Except when I opened the door, it wasn't the cat but there was a man crouched down in front of the TV. He was wearing dark clothes and his face was hidden."_

_She stopped and Joe smiled at her encouragingly, urging her to go on. Her voice was now beginning to falter._

"_I saw the knife in his hand and panicked. I thought that maybe I could make a run for the door… he still hadn't noticed me at this point. But as soon as I moved he was after me. I didn't turn to look, but I could hear him getting closer. I reached the door but he was too fast and … and then… then I felt a his arms wrap around me and a searing pain pierce my stomach."_

"_Did you see his face at any point?" the police officer interrupted gently._

_Lauren hesitated before responding quietly, "No, his hood covered it and by the time I even got the chance to look up I was dizzy from the pain. His back was to me the whole time as he was ran out the door."_

"_And you've no idea who might have called the ambulance? We've been informed that it was a man."_

_Lauren shook her head and whispered an inaudible "no". Joe could see the tears in her eyes and he could tell she was trying her hardest to hold them in. _

"_Thank you Lauren. I know it's difficult but we now stand a better chance of catching this guy. If you remember anything else don't hesitate to call. I wish you the very best with your recovery. Mr Walker, if I could have a quick word with you outside for a moment?"_

_Joe looked up in shock, while he rubbed Lauren's back soothingly. Lauren too looked confused and slightly suspicious. _

"_It's just proto-call that we speak to the friends and family in circumstances like this. It helps build a bigger picture for us to analyse," the police officer explained, standing up to leave._

_Joe agreed and followed her out of the room. Julia and Darren were outside the door and as he passed he asked them to go in and make sure Lauren was ok. However the police officer stopped suddenly and spun around to face them,_

"_Actually, I think it's better if ye heard this as well," she said, looking at Darren and Julia. "The thing is I don't think Lauren is being completely honest with me."_

_Darren opened his mouth to interrupt but she continued on with a determined look in her eye, "I've seen hundreds of these cases and it's not unusual for the victim to feel afraid of giving the full details. Sometimes they even feel guilty and convince themselves that it's their fault." _

_She looked around at them pityingly and Joe got the feeling that despite her years of service, this part of her job never got any easier. _

"_You are the best chance we have of getting the truth out of her. Don't make it too obvious, just coax her gently. She's obviously very fragile at the moment and one wrong turn could result in her withdrawing her statement completely."_

_Darren, Joe and Julia looked at her and nodded. "We'll try," Darren stated, "but as it is it's difficult tp get anything out of her."_

"_I know, unfortunately that is often the case," she responded sympathetically._

* * *

Since then, Joe had tried to bring it up with her every day, but she always found a way to back out of the conversation. He found himself getting more and more frustrated as the days went by, not directly at Lauren but at himself, at the scumbag who caused all this… at everything. He'd been getting little to no sleep over the past two weeks and he hoped that finally bringing Lauren back home might improve things.

Following her constant pleading, Dr Everett had eventually agreed to discharge Lauren, on the condition that she took her medication and took things easy. He'd also taken Joe aside and warned him to keep an eye on her. Even though Dr Everett had only known Lauren for the course of her stay in the hospital, Joe had to admit he had judged Lauren's character pretty accurately and seemed to sense that Lauren could be a reckless sort of person, who would want to be bounding around the place as soon as she could.

In addition to this, Joe had been given an appointment card for Lauren to go see a therapist at a local clinic, twice a week for as long as was needed and it had been a relief to Joe that she had agreed to attend these appointments without any fuss.

They'd decided that Lauren would move in with Joe for the meanwhile, especially considering the horrific memories her own apartment might resurface. Plus Darren would be crashing there for the duration of his stay, which left Joe feeling even more assured. He'd long gotten over him and Darren's dispute and in all honestly Darren had been the only one to keep him sane with everything that had been going on. He could rest easier knowing that at least there would always be someone with her.

He looked up as he heard the bathroom door open and Lauren emerged slowly with a slight grimace in her face. Joe's face creased in concern, although he knew that the pain wasn't a reason to worry and it was part of the healing process. Still, he hated seeing her in any discomfort.

"Lo are you sure you're ready to go home?"

Lauren eyed him disbelievingly, "Joe if I have to lie in that bed one more minute I am going to go crazy."

"Well I'm sure we could get you a different bed," Joe grinned cheekily.

Lauren's mouth twitched up into a smile, "Oh you know what I mean." She hit him playfully across the arm as he bent to pick up her bag but he hardly felt it and as they walked out, he couldn't help but notice how small she looked. She'd lost a fair bit of weight over the last two weeks and it wasn't as if she'd been that big before. Her stomach was still quite sensitive and food wasn't exactly her best friend at the moment, which for someone like Lauren, could be justified as a national state of emergency.

Joe stopped and waited patiently while Lauren gave her nurse Harry a hug and thanked him for everything. Joe still wasn't a big fan of the guy, but he had to admit Harry had treated Lauren amazingly and he was thankful for that.

The drive back to the apartment was short and Joe could sense Lauren's excitement at finally going back to somewhere familiar.

It took a while for Lauren to climb the stairs, as she was still very weak, but she refused any help from Joe and he couldn't help but shake his head at her stubbornness. He made her sit down on the sofa the minute they got in the door and Darren, who had been waiting for them, immediately drowned her in blankets.

"Darren seriously, I'm not after returning from the Antarctic," Lauren's muffled voice came from beneath the thick layers of material.

Darren laughed, "I know but you look kinda funny. Like a giant sausage roll or something."

Lauren huffed before looking thoughtful, "Actually a sausage roll doesn't sound half bad."

Joe turned around and looked at her pityingly, "Sorry Lo, the doctor gave me a specific diet plan that you have to follow for a few weeks while your stomach recovers. I don't think sausage rolls mad the cut."

Lauren pouted and turned to Darren, "Dar, will you get me a sausage roll, the doctor didn't tell you anything."

Darren shook his head and chuckled. Lauren's face fell and Joe immediately changed the topic by suggesting they watch West Side Story, knowing it was one of her all-time favourites. Some of the others would be calling around later but for now it was just the three of them.

Joe sat down on the couch, careful not to jostle her too much, while Darren went to get them drinks. He put his arm around her and felt her settle in to his side. He took his opportunity and once again tried to bring up the subject of the attack.

"Lo, do ever think about who might have made that call to the ambulance, I mean I'd really like to know. They saved your life and I don't think anyone could ever understand how grateful I am for that."

Lauren froze, as Joe had expected. He knew he was pushing it but he was getting desperate. She shook her head slowly and Joe felt something snap inside him. He couldn't wait any longer, knowing that the guy who stabbed his girlfriend was outside walking the streets, a free man. He leaned forward in the chair.

"Lo, stop this. I know you know more than you're letting on. Just tell me," he hissed irritated.

He regretted it immediately. Lauren was still frozen on the sofa, staring straight ahead. Joe knelt down in front of her.

"Lolo look at me. Talk to me."

Lauren didn't move and Joe found all his emotions from the past two weeks merge together.

"LAUREN! Look at me!... WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?!" he cried out, now on the verge of tears.

Lauren's eyes finally flickered into focus and she stared at Joe, frightened. Darren bounded into the room on hearing Joe shout. He rushed over and tried to pull Joe back, while at the same time debating whether he should go to comfort Lauren.

"Joe stop, she's not ready," he whispered desperately.

"He didn't mean to do it."

Both Darren and Joe faced Lauren astonished. She herself appeared shocked by her words. Joe swallowed and approached her slowly.

"Lo, what do you mean he didn't mean to do it? Who? Did you see him?" Joe asked tentatively, taking her clenched hand in his and feeling it slowly relax.

"It was an accident. He grabbed me, but I kicked out at him so he used his other arm to get a better hold on me. The knife was in that hand but he forgot and it went in to me…He looked so scared when he realised what he'd done. He was the one who called the ambulance and he stayed with me until the paramedics arrived."

She spoke softly in a monotone but Joe and Darren both knew it was a huge progression. At the same time it was not what they had expected to hear.

"What did he look like Lo?" Darren chanced.

Lauren looked up, but it seemed as though she hadn't heard Darren's question, "He doesn't deserve to go to jail."

Joe sighed as he came to the conclusion that Lauren came under the category of "guilt-ridden" victims. Somehow things now seemed even more complicated. Darren glanced at Joe, and Joe saw that he too had reached the same understanding.

"I'll go ring Julia," Darren mumbled.

Joe sat back up beside Lauren and gently lifted her onto his lap. He rested his head on hers and wrapped both his arms around her careful not to put pressure on her middle. Her silent tears stained his red spiderman t-shirt.

"I love you Lolo. You're safe now." he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Things were certaintly going to be difficult, but together it would be alright.

**Thanks sweetie If you've any questions about anything message me and I promise things will get better soo x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all you beautiful people who take time out to read this, you're all amazing and I appreciate your support for this story so much. It was my first ever fanfic and to get such a lovely response from you all meant the world to me. Thank you for sticking with this story and I hope i can continue to present a story worth following and enjoying. Please leave reviews - I really do love to hear from you guy thanks x x x**

_The blood… his face…the searing pain…wailing sirens… solitude…_

Lauren sat up suddenly, her breaths coming fast and heavy. She could feel beads of cold sweat running down her neck and her light cami-top clung to her back. She looked down next to her searching for Joe only to find the white sheets were empty.

She slipped carefully out of bed and padded softly towards the bedroom door. It was open ever so slightly and she could hear Joe's husky voice travel through from the kitchen. Immediately she felt her body relax upon hearing him however something in his tone made her stop,

"…Are you certain that it's the right guy? Uh huh…. Ya….."

Lauren held her breath as she strained her ears to hear what was being said. Unfortunately Joe had lowered his voice and what he was saying was no longer intelligible. She tip-toed out of the room as quietly as she could and stopped just outside the kitchen, listening intently. It wasn't difficult to grasp the general concept of what was going on, despite being able to hear only one side of the conversation.

"… okay so you think that there's enough evidence?… well I want to come down to the station and see this guy. "

Joe spoke through clenched teeth, obviously trying to restrain himself from shouting,

"That's bullshit! I have right to speak to the excuse of a man, who stabbed my girlfriend."

Lauren began to back away from the door slightly. She felt her heart begin to pick up speed once more. The need to see her attacker became unbearable and it was a desire she found impossible to understand. _Maybe it will allow me to move on, _she thought. All she knew was that she needed to get to the police station… but how?

She hadn't been cleared to drive by the doctor and as if on cue, she felt a sharp pain across her mid-section as she twisted too-quickly, reminding her that walking wasn't an option either.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts; she didn't notice the kitchen door open to reveal a surprised Joe.

"Oh morning Lolo," he quickly pulled himself together and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tender kiss on the forehead, "I'm just going out to get some milk, I'll be back soon."

"Milk? Oh, is milk sold at Chicago Police Station now?" she questioned.

Joe was clearly caught off guard and she felt his body tense. He hung his head in defeat and sighed,

"Lo it's nothing, it's probably the wrong guy."

"Then you won't mind if I come with…"

"NO!"

Lauren froze at Joe's harshness. His arms tightened around her and she winced slightly from the pressure. He loosened them immediately wearing a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry… but Lo I'm not letting you anywhere near that creep."

"Joe, it was an accidental attack and you said yourself that it's probably the wrong guy," she tried to stress. Why could none of them understand? Inwardly however she found herself silently questioning her own reasons for being so defensive.

"Loz you have to stop using that as an excuse," he begged, taking her by the shoulders. She could see the pain in his eyes as he tried to reason with her for what seemed like the thousandth time, "accidental or not Lolo, he still did it and that man still left you there to die."

She knew he was only worried about her, they all were. On many an occasion Lauren had walked in on Joe and Darren whispering together. They'd always stop as soon as they saw her. No, she refused to give in, even if he believed it was for the best. Lauren pulled herself up to her full height and looked Joe directly into the eyes,

"The police are going to need me anyway to identify that they have the right guy. I'm going, whether you like or not, I will find a way. Either you take me or I'll find some other means. It's your choice."

Joe looked livid but Lauren knew she'd won the argument. She needed to do this.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you talk to him alone," he stated adimently.

Lauren didn't say anything and silently pulled herself out of his hold, avoiding his gaze. At that moment Darren walked out from his bedroom. His black curls stuck up at odd angles and at any other time she would have teased him for it.

"What's happening?" he yawned while wiping sleep from his eyes.

"I'm sure Joe will tell you all about it while I get dressed. You two talk about stuff concerning me all the time when I'm not there so why should this be any different."

Lauren hissed passing Darren and heading back to her room and slamming the door.

"What was that about?" Darren questioned immediately but Joe was gazing past him at the bedroom door, with a pained expression on his face.

* * *

The drive to the police station was silent and it seemed to take a lifetime to get across the city. She rested her head against the glass window and watched the streets of Chicago flash past. It was strange to look out and see so many unfamiliar faces in a place she felt she knew inside out. It made her question whether she really knew Chicago all. After all a place was only defined by the people that lived in it. Still, she called it home.

She looked around as the car came to a stop, surprised that they could have reached the police station so quickly, however they were only stopped at traffic lights. Lauren felt a sense of wooziness wash over her as she placed her head back on the cool glass and suddenly became more aware of the dull pain in her midsection. _Shit, I forgot to take my meds_, she cursed to herself.

"Lolo?"

She opened her eyes as she felt Joe tap her gently on her knee. Turning, she saw Joe holding out her favourite pink water bottle and in in his palm two small white capsules. It was moments like this when she really realised how lucky she was to have Joe,

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully taking a swig from her bottle and swallowing the tablets. Joe gave her a slight smile and took her hand in his, rubbing reassuring circles on her skin while they waited for the lights to change,

"Lauren are you sure? Pleases just think this through before I allow myself to let you through those doors. We can turn back right now."

She turned her head and faced out the window, aware that Joe was waiting for an answer. Doubts began to cross her mind and mingled with her sureness of previous reasoning, resulting in her mind becoming a jungle of confusion.

Her eyes fell on a guy wearing a black jacket and she watched as he hurried down the street, his head bent against the wind. She was aware of Joe saying he name, requesting an answer. The guy looked around and for a second their eyes met,

"That's him," she choked out, _The police must have the wrong guy._

"What?" Joe asked confused, ignoring the beeps from cars behind him as he leaned towards Lauren,

"That's him, over there with the black jacket," she said breathlessly, pointing a shaking finger at the darkly clad figure that had now re-hidden his face and was gradually picking up pace as he weaved around fellow pedestrians.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked seriously, throwing off his safety belt. She nodded, her eyes still fixated on the black jacket. Everything after that happened in a blur. She was vaguely aware of a cold wind rushing through the vehicle as Joe flung open the driver door, causing Lauren to finally drag her eyes away and watch as Joe now abandoned the car and sprinted off down the street after the black jacket.

Doing the only possible thing that made sense to her, Lauren followed suit and climbed out

"JOE!" she screamed after him, clinging on to the car door frame. She began to move her legs, running after Joe, ignoring the agonising pain in her stomach. Will power and adrenaline kicked in and she pushed forward, urging her legs to go faster She saw Joe's plaid shirt turn in to a side alley. Black dots were beginning to appear in her vision but she ignored them.

She was afraid of what might happen – to who she wasn't entirely sure. She'd seen the anger in Joe's eyes as he'd raced off and she prayed that he wouldn't let his temper overrule his sense or worse still, that he'd get hurt himself.

**Until next time x x x**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG we're finally nearing the end :( Just another chapter or two to go after this. Thanks you guys and enjoy x x x**

Joe could hear Lauren calling after him as he sprinted down teh street, but he didn't stop. His heart thumped heavily in his chest and his lungs screamed out for more oxygen. Following the dark figure with his eyes, he saw the black jacket turn into a side alley and Joe smiled to himself knowing it was a dead end. People passing by continued to go about their daily business as he shoved them aside, earning him a few glares and curses. In a way Joe was glad, he didn't want help. This was personal.

Turning the corner into the alley, he stopped. The guy had his back to him. He was trapped. Joe waited for him to turn, so that he could finally see his face, the face that for weeks had caused his whole world to almost collapse in on itself… the face that Lauren had had to look into as she bled... the face of a scumbag,

"Ha… too much of a coward to even turn around and look at me," Joe spat, taking a few slow steps forward.

The guy remained with his back to Joe and he felt his fists clench up in frustration,

"LOOK AT ME!" he roared, "look at me and face me like a man."

The tension in the air was palpable and despite the sound of traffic in the background, the alleyway seemed deathly silent. In a way the alley seemed separate from the rest of the world.

"You don't think I already know that I'm a coward," he announced, eventually turning around. Joe's eyes widened in surprise as he took in the young face that stared back at him – he was barely out of his teenage years. He diverted his eyes and stared down at the ground,

"It was an accident. I didn't know anyone would come home... I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Do you think I care?" Joe hissed venomously, "She almost died and you just left her there to die so you could save your own sorry ass."

Joe lunged forward and roughly grabbed hold of his collar, shoving him up against the wall. He could feel all the rage he'd built up culminating and he wanted nothing more than to watch this lowlife suffer, just as he'd made Lauren, himself, their friends and their families suffer.

"I went to the hospital that night," he spluttered, struggling to get words out due to Joe's iron hold, "I waited and I listened for news of her… You don't know how relieved I was when I found out she would be ok."

"You didn't care about her, you were only relieved you wouldn't have to face murder charges," Joe growled, dropping him. He'd barely regained his balance when Joe pulled back his fist and planted a sickening punch into his nose, knocking him to the floor. Joe bent down next to him, his tone empty and unfeeling,

"She pitied you, you know?"

The guy looked up confused and Joe's face hardened, "she thought it was her fault."

"JOE STOP!" he felt Lauren's small hands grip his shirt and try to pull him back, "Joe… don't … I called… the police." Lauren gasped and Joe turned to see her panting heavily. Her face was stark white, completely drained of colour and Joe felt his chest contract as he saw blood stains on her shirt from where her stitches had torn. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead,

"Lo! You're bleeding," he cried holding her as she clasped on to him for support. She stared past him at the heap that was on the ground in front of her. Slowly he lifted his head and she let out a tiny gasp as she saw his bloodied face. This time he was covered in his own blood and not hers, but his eyes were still the exact same – terrified.

"I'm sorry Lauren," he choked. She didn't say anything and was only vaguely aware of Joe pulling her close to him so that she was fully supported.

"You said that before you left me," she said, her voice cracking.

"I know… It probably doesn't mean anything to you but it's the only thing I can say."

For a moment all three stayed silent but Lauren had a feeling that Joe might soon express how he felt through a violent outburst, so she made sure to keep a tight grip on his shirt,

"I forgive you."

Both Joe and her attacker looked up as she spoke,

"You shouldn't, I don't deserve it."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when suddenly the alley way became crowded with police officers, rushing in from the street, their guns poised, ready if needed. Lauren felt herself and Joe being dragged back and Joe swung her up in to his arms. Two police officers now blocked her view and all she could see was a pair of hand-cuffs being locked around two wrists. The scene had finally captured the attention of city goers and police were attempting to push back curious onlookers.

Lauren leaned her head against Joe's chest, exhausted, however seconds later she felt herself being lowered on to a gurney and pushed into a waiting ambulance. Her mind seemed to be moving in slow motion as she watched Joe climb in next to her and take her hand,

"It's all over Lo."

She nodded absent-mindedly, not entirely sure if this sort of thing could ever have complete closure,

"Do you really forgive him?" Joe asked tentatively as a paramedic carefully lifted her top to observe the damage,

"Yes… I mean it wasn't going to make things any easier if I didn't forgive him. I'm not saving what he did was right, but I know he knows that."

Joe nodded however Lauren could see from his expression that he didn't really understand. Thankfully he didn't pursue the matter any further. When they reached the hospital they were led to a small cubicle to wait for a doctor. They'd been assured that the wound didn't look too bad and that after a quick check for infection and fresh bandages, Lauren should be free to return home,

"Are we still going to do the tour?" Lauren asked unexpectedly, leaning back against the stiff hospital pillows once they were alone.

"I don't know… probably," Joe responded unsure.

"We won't have Darren though," she stated disappointed, "Glee will need him back."

"I don't know…. Darren doesn't like to miss out on friend time," Joe smirked but he knew the chances of Darren being able to stay were slim. Lauren patted the bed next to her and scouted over to make room. Joe looked dubiously at the tiny space and laughed,

"Lo Darren wouldn't squeeze in to that space, not to mind me."

She pouted and stared down at the empty space and then back up at Joe. He sighed before sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling her on to his lap,

"This works well too," she giggled only to wince as her stomach muscles vibrated from the laughter.

"No laughing," Joe said seriously, cradling her in his arms. She smirked playfully and poked his arm, "We should make Starkid t-shirts with that on it…. And then underneath a picture of our heads. We are masters of comedy."

"Jeesh Lo… how much pain medication did they give you?" Joe joked.

He looked at her and for what seemed like the first time in a long time, he was able to look at her without worry or fear and just marvel in how lucky he was to have such a beautiful, amazing girlfriend. He was able to observe the way her soft hair fell perfectly around her face and how her red lips parted ever so slightly. It was her eyes however that had always been his weak-spot. The depth and inquisitiveness in those chocolate coloured eyes, made his heart melt,

"What?" she asked intrigued.

"Hmmm?"

"You're looking at me really weirdly," Lauren explained, drawing patterns on his t-shirt with her index finger. Even still, her touch made his heart race and his skin tingle,

"I'm just looking at how beautiful you are," he answered softly and honestly. Lauren's finger stopped and she exhaled gently, aware that she was now blushing.

"You're pretty handsome yourself Walker," she smiled, bringing her hand to his cheek. He leaned down and kissed her, only to pull back when he heard an uncomfortable cough. They looked around to see a doctor standing there,

"Oh, sorry," Joe mumbled, slightly embarrassed, lifting Lauren off his knee and back down on the bed. He could see the corners of her mouth turn up slightly as she tried to contain her amusement,

"I'll just sit here," Joe said stupidly, lowering himself in to a chair while the doctor attended Lauren. Things were going to be okay. He leaned forward now as Lauren bit her lip from the slight discomfort caused by the needle as the stiches were re-sewn. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. She turned to look at him,

"Love you."

"Love you too Walker."

**x x x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, I'm back and my sincerest apologies for not updating in so long. This isn't the last chapter. There'll be one more after this... maybe two. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please review with any thoughts and speculations. x x x thanks for reading, ye're all such sweeties**

"Bye Dar," Lauren stuttered quietly, wrapping her arms around Darren's neck and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed affectionately. The past 2 months had gone by in a whirlwind and Darren felt almost cheated that the limited time he'd been given to spend with his friends had been so hard. Now the time had come to return to his life in LA. The tour had been postponed and Glee couldn't wait forever.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Lo, I wish I could stay."

Lauren smiled sadly and pulled back, wiping her eyes dry with the cuff of her sleeve. His eyes, like hers were shining as tears threatened to fall.

"Sometimes I miss how things used to be... You guys are always moving on to new things and I'm just not a part of the journey anymore," he sighed.

Lauren began to shake her head slowly,

"Darren you'll always be a Starkid. Things change, but that doesn't mean everything we leave behind has to be forgotten... Plus you're my best friend, I couldn't forget about you if I tried."

Darren listened to her words thoughtfully, "that was very philosophical," he mused lightly.

"I've been reading a lot of self-development crap over the past few weeks. Doctor's waiting rooms really aim to inspire their patients," she laughed huskily.

He opened his mouth to make a witty response however closed it again when he saw Lauren's expression harden as an announcement was made over the intercom by a cool female voice:

"_Final call to all passengers on flight 343 to Los Angeles,"_

Lauren began to feel her eyes welling up again and forced herself to look away, not wanting to make things harder than it already was. Of course Darren hadn't been able to go on the tour with them; he'd already taken 2 months off work, and she couldn't help but blame herself for it. No rehearsals, no late night bus adventures, no backstage pranks... well not with Darren anyway,

"Do you think you could join the LA show with us?" she pleaded, still blinking the tears back.

"Lo, you know I don't know the answer to that yet but I promise, if I can, I will."

They stood in silence for a moment, neither wanting to say the final words of departure. Eventually Joe came up and took Lauren's hand. He had stepped back to give them a moment alone, but now the time had come,

"Dar, they're closing the doors man."

Darren sighed as he realised that the goodbye was inevitable. He watched the flight attendants checking their watches and he wished more than anything that he could just not go back. He loved his life in LA but he loved the Starkid life just as much. He put his fist out to his friend and Joe smiled, accepting the familiar gesture and fist-bumped him. Lauren was leaning against Joe's side and smiled at them... _some things never change, _she thought.

"This isn't goodbye forever Lo," Darren stated, trying to reassure her.

"I know," whispered, leaning in to give him a final hug.

"I'll call you tonight when I get home, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded

"Look after yourself," Darren said with every ounce of sincerity. He looked at Joe as he said it, knowing that it was Joe who was the rock force behind Lauren's recovery,

"Look after Walker for me too, Lo," he added, smiling as he heard her laugh softly.

"I will."

They watched as Darren walked away and handed his passport to the composed woman behind the desk, who looked incredibly irritated by Darren's laid back attitude as he strolled through the doors; looking back as he went and flashing Lauren and Joe a warm smile. They stood together, Joe's arm wrapped protectively around Lauren, who in turn, had her hands wound around his waist. It was the last glimpse of them he saw, before the doors were closed shut behind him and they were once again living in a separate world to his.

* * *

"So, do you wanna go grab a coffee?" Joe suggested, hoping to cheer Lauren up.

"What happened to , 'the doctor said no caffeine Lo,'" Lauren mocked, trying to imitate him, however a hopeful smile played at the edge of her lips.

"I don't think one will do any harm," he said, squeezing her hand and swinging it back and forth as they walked out towards the carpark.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up outside a large shopping complex, looking forward to a Starbucks and afterwards a browse around the shops. Lauren had lost a lot of weight with everything that had happened and most of her clothes now hung loose on her small frame. The thought of doing a bit of retailing was a welcome distraction and as she passed the shop windows, her eyes grew wide with desire. She had just spotted a pair of high waisted navy skinny jeans when she heard a voice behind her,

"Oh my God, if it isn't little Lolo."

Lauren spun around to see the familiar smiling face of her childhood babysitter beaming at her. Lauren guessed she must be in her late thirties by now but her face still hadn't changed much, except for a few faint laugh lines. A small boy clung tightly to her hand and Lauren smiled in surprise at him,

"Rebecca!" she beamed, "I haven't seen you in forever, how are you?"

"How am I? How are you? I met your Mom last week and she told me about…everything. You poor thing."

Lauren sighed exasperated and inwardly cursed her mother. All she wanted to do was forget about it and it seemed all anybody else wanted to do was talk about it,

"I'm fine," she said, probably a little colder than necessary, but she couldn't help that it was getting to her. She felt Joe squeeze her hand reassuringly and knew he must have picked up on her tone.

"Is this your son?" Joe asked suddenly, hoping to change to topic.

"Yes, this is Joshua," she said proudly, ruffling his blond hair affectionately as he hid his face in her leg in response to the sudden attention.

Joe crouched down in front of Joshua and after routing around in his jacket pocket for a minute, he produced a bright red lollipop,

"Do you like lollipops?" Joe whispered, handing the sweet out to him. Joshua nodded, his eyes fixated on the candy.

"Well I've been waiting all day for the right person to give this to... I think you might be the man."

Lauren watched Joe in awe. She'd never known he was so good with kids. Joshua now looked up at Rebecca questioningly, as if asking permission to take the lollipop. Rebecca nodded her consent and Lauren smiled as his chubby little hand reached out and took it from Joe,

"Thank you," he chirped, already rying to rip the plastic wrappings from it.

Joe straightened up and grinned at Lauren, who for some reason had her hand placed over her flat stomach and a weird look on her face, that he couldn't quite pinpoint,

"He's gorgeous Rebecca, he really is," she said.

"Thanks Lauren and it's great to see you looking so well…. Who knows, maybe one day you two will have your own little one to keep you busy."

"Maybe," Joe responded thoughtfully, more to himself than anything as he glanced down at Lauren lovingly. They didn't stay long with Rebecca and a few minutes after saying goodbye to her they finally joined the growing queue in Starbucks. Lauren stuffed her hands in her pockets and amused herself by people watching. Joe turned,

"Do you think you could see us with kids someday?" he asked, "I mean, obviously not right now, that would be terrifying, but in the future."

Lauren felt her stomach twist uncomfortably and her mouth went dry, not knowing what to say.

Joe's eyes widened, "oh shit Lo, sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out and I know we've only been going out a few months… but... but I know that there's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

"Was that a proposal?" she asked disbelieving.

Joe thought about it for a second before answering confidently, "I guess it was... I've felt what it's like to almost lose you and I don't think I could I could go through it again... so yes, Lauren Elizabeth Lopez, that was a proposal."

Lauren leaned up on her tippy-toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Joe leaned his forehead against hers, "Obviously I plan on asking you properly, with a ring and not a million people around us, but just know that that promise is there."

"Joe, I don't need some fancy ring to prove..."

"I want to though. I want to marry you someday, I want to have kids with you Lo, I want us to get a house together and I want us to grow old in each other's arms."

"I do too, but we don't need to rush," she responded quietly.

They took a seat by the window and after about half an hour Joe frowned as he saw Lauren's coffee remain untouched,

"Loz, what's up?" he asked eventually, "did I freak you out with all my talk of our future and…"

"Joe stop," she interrupted, "trust me, you didn't freak me out."

Joe's face relaxed as she spoke and Lauren was relieved when he suggested they leave and hit the shops. As they gathered their things, Lauren felt that nausiating feeling return to her stomach. There was something she hadn't told him and everyday she went without telling him the worse it got. It would cause a drastic challenge to their relationship and she herself was finding it difficult to cope with... but knowing it would effect Joe just as much as her, she knew it was time.

_No, I'll have to tell him soon... tonight, _she decided. She owed it to him to be completely honest.

* * *

"Well there's no fear of forever 21 going bankrupt," Joe stated, dumping the pile of bags down in the hall.

"There was a sale."

"Believe me, I know. The weight of those bags alone is enough to let anyone we passed know that."

Lauren hit him lightly and squealed as Joe pulled her in to him so that their bodies were pressed right up against one another. Joe pressed his lips to hers feverously and lifted her off her feet. Her shirt lifted slightly as he raised her and she could feel his tough against her skin on her waist. Her tongue traced his lips and strands of her hair fall forward, tickling his cheek. He smiled into the kiss, before moving back in towards their bedroom and laying her gently on the bed. Lauren began to unbutton her blue denim blouse and Joe bit his lip as he saw her eyes shine cheekily in the semi-darkness. He pulled his t-shirt off over his head and leaned down over her, careful not to let his weight crush her,

"There's that six-pack," Lauren giggled, walking her fingers up along his abs and chest seductively.

"I love you," he murmured, planting soft kisses along her neck and jaw. His heart was pounding with adrenaline and he heard his breath stutter as he felt Lauren's hands niftily pulling down his jeans zipper. Within minutes there was a small pile of clothes occupying the bedroom floor. Lauren looked at Joe expectantly as he reached over towards the bedside locker, pulling a condom out of the drawer. She pushed the conversation she'd planned to have with him to the back of her mind, promising herself that the following morning she'd talk to him. For now though, she just wanted to focus on the moment and forget about everything else.

It was just her and Joe.

**Ok so, let me know what you thin ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ah so this is it, this is the end. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you've enjoyed the story. This is the first story I've written outside of school essays and stuff and it surprised me how much I loved every step of it, but the best part was seeing such a warm response from you guys. I've never considered myself good at writing and I'm so critical of everything I put up so to everyone who read and especially to those of you who reviewed, thank you and I hope this is a deserving final chapter love you all :') x x x**

The morning sun streamed in through the bedroom window, picking up the golden highlights in Lauren's hair. Joe smiled to himself as he snuck out of the room and grabbed his keys.

Half an hour later, as he poked his head around the door, she was still sound asleep. He tip-toed over to the bed and carefully climbed back under the covers. Her eyelids fluttered sleepily as she shuffled towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling her head into his chest,

"So, you noticed me sneak out?" Joe chuckled

"It was hard not to," she whispered drowsily, "you made enough noise to rival that of Joey when he's drunk."

"I was being so quiet!" he gasped indignantly.

Lauren smiled and opened her tired eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the brightness,

"Maybe I just have superhuman hearing," she giggled.

Joe raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really?" he smirked, "so I'm dating a superhero, am I?"

"Mhmm, looks like it… and you're the damsel in distress."

Joe laughed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his palm lingering on her face. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, savouring in the soft smooth texture of her lips,

"I've got a surprise for you," he whispered.

Lauren bit her lip with excitement and her eyes bulged wide,

"Wait here," he instructed.

She sat up, her face aglow with anticipation. Joe couldn't help but roll his eyes at the childish gleam in her eyes. He left and returned a minute later holding a red handkerchief, which Lauren immediately recognised as her Taz headband from Starship,

"Joe, what…"

"Sshhh," he hushed, "just go with it."

She shut her mouth as he gently tied the material around her head, blindfolding her. Then, taking her hand he pulled her up. She gasped slightly at the movement and clung to his arm, her small fingers digging in to the hard muscle,

"Lo relax, I'm right here."

She stumbled slightly as she made her way out into the hall but Joe steadied her each time. He led her though to the living room, stopping in front of the sofa. He leaned down and kissed her lovingly on the cheek before letting go,

"Joe?"

"Ok," his voice now came from behind her, "you can look now."

She reached up and pulled the bandana off, looking around, confused.

"What…" she began, turning around. She felt her knees go weak and her heart began to pound - Joe was there in front of her, down on one knee, holding a small royal blue box open in his hands,

"Lo, it took me 4 years to build up the courage to ask you out, because I'm an idiot. Each day you amaze me and each day I find myself falling in love with you even more. when you're with me, I feel whole, you are my soul mate and life without you wouldn't even be a life worth living, so… will you Lauren Elizabeth Lopez, marry me?"

Lauren felt the words catch in her throat as her eyes welled up. Time seemed to slow down and everything felt surreal,

"… I can't," she stuttered eventually. She saw Joe's face pale and felt her heart tighten painfully. She reached for him, but he moved away from her, rejecting her touch. He looked down at the little blue box in his hand, turning it over and over,

"I thought we were ready for this," he sighed, "I guess you're not."

"No… Joe wait," Lauren begged as he began to turn away, "I want to marry you, more than anything I want to be your wife and I want us to grow old together… but, there is something you want, that I can't give you…"

Joe stopped and looked around at Lauren, who was shivering wearing nothing but his oversized t-shirt,

"Lauren all I want is for us to be together."

"You want kids," she stated, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

"Well… yes, someday," he responded, "but that day doesn't have to be for a long time."

Lauren shook her head, "no you don't understand. Joe, I can't… give you kids," she whispered.

His face creased in confusion as he tried to understand, "I don't…. Lo, what are you saying?"

She took a deep breath, "At my last hospital appointment a couple of weeks ago, they told me that… that I couldn't have children," she paused to wipe her cheeks, which were soaked wet with tears, "the doctors said that the wall of my womb was penetrated by the knife and caused an infection, damaging the reproductive organs."

She looked down, her hands shaking as she spoke in a small low voice, " I didn't even know I wanted kids until the option was taken away from me and now… now everywhere I go I see parents with their children… and knowing that I'll never have that…."

Suddenly she found herself engulfed in Joe's arms as he held her close, "Joe I don't want to take that part of your life away from you," she sobbed.

Joe cradled her into his chest and stroked her back soothingly, "but Lo, if I don't have you, then I won't have anything at all. I love you and nothing's going to change that."

"But, we'll never be able to have a baby."

Joe hesitated before answering assuredly, "Maybe not the most straight forward way, but there's always adoption or surrogacy... We'll find a way, when the time is right."

He felt her head nodding into his chest,

"Lo, does anybody else know?"

"Julia," she croaked, "I told her last week. I know it was unfair and selfish of me to keep it from you, but I was scared."

"You should have told me, I could have been more supportive and you wouldn't have had to deal with it alone."

"I thought you'd leave."

"Never. I could never leave you. That's why…" he stated nervously, pulling back from her and taking both of her trembling hands, "I'm going to put this question forward again… Lauren Lopez, will you please marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

She stared up at him in astonishment, "Still?"

"Always," he responded sincerely.

"Joe, are you sure? What happens when all our friends start having kids and…"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life. I love you and having you in my life is already more than I ever deserved," he interrupted, now brushing her hair back from her face and gazing into her beautiful dark eyes.

"Then, ok," Lauren sniffed, her lips curling into a smile, "yes I'll marry you."

Their lips crashed together passionately and Lauren squealed as Joe swung her up into his arms and spun her around. He stopped suddenly and placed her down on the couch. He snatched the small blue box from the table and opened it excitedly. Inside a delicate diamond encrusted silver band gleamed and winked as the light was reflected. Lauren felt her breath catch as Joe removed it carefully and took her left hand, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"It's perfect," she smiled, glancing up at her new fiancé.

"The perfect ring, for the perfect girl," he replied, before taking her face in his hands, no longer able to restrain himself, and kissing her.

* * *

"BATMAN…" they chorused, punching the air in true Starkid style as the confetti began to fall. The Starkids stepped forward, waving to the fans as the band continued to play. Lauren's eyes met Joe's from across the stage, smiling broadly as he winked cheekily at her,

"Thank you," she called out distractedly to the screaming audience, her eyes still locked with Joe's. As they walked off stage he caught up to her and whispered low in her ear, "my bunk? Thirty minutes?"

She smirked and nodded, "don't tell Julia though."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**'Go raibh mile maith agat' - that means 'thank you a thousand times over' in Irish and I mean it from the bottom of my heart x x x**

**(I might do a sequel yet, you never know, I have ideas ;))**


End file.
